


Hyacinth and Lilacs

by meathermac



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyf riends is there if you like, by request on my instagram!, flower shop au, really squint its like very lightly implied, richjake, this was so much fun to write oml, yeah! enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: Today couldn't have gone better if Rich had planned it himself.





	Hyacinth and Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaytriangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriangle/gifts).



“Rich! This really shouldn’t be that complicated for you to do!“ Michael yelled from the front room as Rich searched the back shelves for the flowers Michael claimed he needed.   


“Shut up, I can’t find them - “   


“Back right!” his other co-worker, Christine, shouted. “Next to the purple flowers!”   


“Michael screwed up the organization last time that one customer yelled at him for grabbing the wrong flowers!”   


Rich heard an audible smack as Christine started to laugh. A third voice floated into the back room. “Rich, they’re next to the orange tulips, and on the other side of the room because I shoved them into the wrong spot looking for the white lilies.”   


“Thanks for actually being helpful, Jeremy!” Christine’s laughter got louder as Michael started to rant and Jeremy tried to calm him down. Rich handed the purple calla lilies to Jeremy, who added them to Michael’s arrangement.

Christine stared at the vase full of flowers. “We’re not supposed to judge the customers, but…”

Jeremy shrugged. “Birthday gift, maybe?” 

“Probably. Either that or another customer who didn’t do their research,” Rich added. 

“True. Hey, Rich, guess who’s day it is to restock…” Jeremy said, leaning onto the counter.

“Isn’t it Michael’s?”

Michael shook his head. “Nope. I took Christine’s turn while she was at her audition, so we skipped a day.”

Rich groaned. “Okay. Holler if you need anything.”   


Restock, or Death by Flower, as the employees of Menlo Park Flowers and Arrangements more commonly called it, was the only bad part of working at the flower shop as far as Rich was concerned. Organization was more of a Christine and Jeremy thing than a Rich thing, so he often screwed up the order of the stock. 

He was about halfway through sorting out their newest shipment when he heard a low whistle followed by a mumbled sentence from Michael. Rich shrugged and continued to shove the flowers onto the (probably) correct shelves. He only had time to fix a few stems before Jeremy’s voice interrupted his work. 

“Hey, Rich?”   


“Yeah?”

“You should come out here.” He heard Christine giggle as Jeremy spoke. Rich rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right out. Do you need anything or do you just want me to come out there?”

“No, I don’t need any flowers. Try not to be super loud, kay?”   


“Why…? Never mind.” Rich opened the door, stepped outside behind the counter, and shut the back door quietly as per Jeremy’s request.

“Order 21.”  _ Oh. _ That’s why Jeremy wanted him to be quiet. Order 21 meant attractive customer.

“Point them out. Who’re they for?”   


Jeremy gestured towards the front of the shop at a guy searching through their pre-made bouquets. “Your turn.”

“Finally,” Rich muttered. 

Order 21 was part of a code the employees had come up with after an incident before Rich had started working there involving a couple of customers and an employee that could have turned out better if the employee had been quieter talking to his co-worker. The code was established to keep the customers from knowing what the employees were talking about. Obviously.

The four of them hadn’t had an order 21 since Michael, (long story, but Michael was a relatively new employee, just keep that in mind) and Rich had never had an order 21 for himself. 

Jeremy grinned, seeing where Rich’s gaze was focused. “How far did you get on the flowers?”   


“Little more than half.”   


He nodded.”Okay, I’ll send Christine to finish it up for you. You’re gonna owe her, then.”

“Screw it. Tell her to thank you from me.” Rich walked out from behind the counter and made his way over to the new customer. “Hello! Do you need any help - “ Rich’s question was cut off by him losing his balance and tripping right into the cute customer's arms  _ like a complete and total idiot _ . The young man laughed and helped Rich back up, steadying him. 

“I suppose this is where I say some cheesy pickup line about you falling for me?” 

Rich blushed and buried his face in his hands. The stranger was almost a foot taller than him, and he was laughing as Rich glanced back up at him. “If you do that, my co-workers will never let me hear the end of it.” 

He smirked. “And that would be a bad thing?” 

“You’re ruining my whole vibe here, dude. I’m the cool one in this shop.”   


“And you tripped, fell into my arms and blushed when I made a joke about a pickup line. Yes, you sound like the coolest person here.”   


“You come into my shop, flirt with me, and then insult me.” Rich grinned. “Rich. Nice to meet you.”   


“Jake. Nice to meet you too, Rich. I'm assuming that you were going to ask if I needed help, and I do. Do you have any flowers that say “Chloe, could you please just accept that you are a lesbian and stop trying to ask me out because I don’t like you and I just want to be friends”? Or something like that.”   


“That’s… oddly specific.”   


“I know.”   


“Well, I think we have flowers that convey friendship and not romantic tones… that’s so randomly specific. Hold on, Jeremy, Michael, and Christine are gonna get a kick out of this.”

“Don’t yellow roses mean friendship?”   


“Yellow roses can mean everything from undying love to extreme betrayal. You don’t want yellow roses.”   


“Actually, Rich, he does.” Michael smiled at Jake. “Orange and yellow roses should do the trick. Maybe alstroemeria.”

“Stop eavesdropping, Michael. Christine says - “   


“Christine read the reference sheet wrong. She even admitted to it.”

“ _ Michael. _ ” 

“Sorry. I'll go get the flowers, leave you two alone...” He winked and backed off. Rich flipped him off as he walked away, sending Jeremy into a fit of giggles behind the counter. Jake stifled a laugh behind his hand as Rich turned back to him.

“Well, Rich, lovely as that interaction was, I think I'll head out, but I'll leave you with my number and an invitation to dinner tonight.” 

Rich flushed red. “Are you a-asking me out on a date?” he stuttered.

“Well, I believe I am. Here, let me write my number down for you…” He scribbled a phone number onto a piece of paper and handed it to Rich. “Text me your address and we can work something out for dinner to night, okay?” 

Rich smiled brightly, happy with the way the day had turned out. “Okay. I'll text you when I'm off my shift.”

Jake returned his smile. “I'll look forward to it.” 

Rich glanced back down at the piece of paper in his hand as Jake walked away. 

“Rich Goranski, reduced to stuttering and blushing by a cute customer,” Jeremy said as Rich joined him behind the counter to finish off his shift. 

“You're a hypocrite.” 

“Michael was not nearly as smooth as that guy. What's his name, anyway?” 

“Jake.” 

Jeremy grinned. “Well, have fun tonight with this Jake.” 

“I will, Jeremy.” Rich rested his head on his hand and sighed in a way that could only be described as dreamily. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write i loved every minute of it


End file.
